<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Scene: Turn Left by sherlockpond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250705">Missing Scene: Turn Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond'>sherlockpond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Gizmo, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e05 The Poison Sky, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Really Character Death, Parallel Universes, Plothole Fill, Self-Sacrifice, Team Torchwood - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness - transported to the Sontaran homeworld.</p><p>There's no one left.'</p><p>The last act of Team Torchwood - saving the world, one last time.</p><p> </p><p>[Surely this has been done before?]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Scene: Turn Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all. I was re-watching season 4 DW and realised TW had a mention before 'The Stolen Earth' in 'Turn Left'. This is the result of that small mention, I wrote it in a frenzy so I wouldn't be surprised if there's massive amounts of OOC/plotholes/errors. </p><p>Apologies to anyone who actually did this any credit in writing, I just wanted my two pence.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: As pointed out very kindly, Martha actually dies at the hospital in what would have been 'Smith and Jones' - I feel like a fool, but I've kept it in because it gives the characters some plot-driven motivation. So...she was dead, they managed to save her and then she dies again (I'm a big fan of Dr Jones, I swear).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones - they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness - transported to the Sontaran homeworld,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“An atmospheric converter,” Jack says, slotting the final piece into place and flicking a switch, the machine instantly glowing a menacing red. He’s kneeling on the threshold between the medical bay and the Hub, surrounded by wires and odd bits of alien tech - circuits, capacitors, inductors.</p><p> </p><p>“But what does that <em> mean</em>, Jack?” Gwen calls, running down from the catwalk to him, jumping down the last two steps and handing him a remote control from the conference room TV. He takes it and pops the back off, starts fiddling with the wires inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto strides from Jack’s office holding a toolbox, he sets it next to Jack and opens it, pulling out a screwdriver and handing it to him. He stands back and puts his hands on his hips, his suit jacket discarded hours ago after the hasty removal of the ATMOS device from the SUV undercarriage.</p><p> </p><p>“The Sontarans, they’re converting the air into some kind of clone feed, they’re creating an atmosphere to produce more of themselves. This…,” he picks up a loose wire from the converter and begins wiring it into the ex-TV remote “this is gonna burn that layer from the sky. All gone.” he hisses when a wire sparks against his skin, but doesn’t falter for long.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto looks over to Gwen, his face stricken with worry. She looks equally fearful, but before they can say anything Jack makes a noise of joyous success and the machine beeps. </p><p> </p><p>“Ianto, I need you to open the lift entrance. But don’t let the replacement paving block the access - this thing needs to go all the way up into the atmosphere,” Jack says, taking the converter and hoisting it onto his shoulder, moving as quickly as he can to the paving stone within the Hub, before dumping the converter onto it. </p><p> </p><p>Ianto rushes to a computer and frantically starts typing, the slab above slots out of place, leaving a large hole in the ceiling, the lift below shudders in protest - Ianto dares a glance in Jack’s direction as the converter shakes a little. Gas begins to flow down into the exposed hole in the ceiling, it’s so dense it almost falls like water into the Hub, curling in the clean air.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s holding, sir,” he says, as calmly as he can.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We don’t have much oxygen left. Jack? Ianto? Gwen?” </em>Martha’s voice comes through Tosh’s old computer bank and Gwen rushes over.</p><p> </p><p>“Martha?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ve done what I can - but it’s not enough. I can’t save them all,” </em>Martha’s voice trails off, the line falls silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Martha!” Gwen shouts, but there’s no response. </p><p> </p><p>She looks over to Ianto again, and they both turn quickly to look at Jack. His eyes look haunted, and he grabs the remote and slams on one of the buttons.</p><p> </p><p>The entire room lights up bright red and a pulse of energy bursts up and through the roof. Jack watches as it pushes through the clouds, further and further up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” he yells, and Ianto runs over by his side, eyes firmly fixed at the small expanse of gaseous air above.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the air turns orange, it glows bright - so bright that Ianto has to squint. Gwen’s suddenly next to him and all three of them watch as the night sky begins to come into focus. Jack cackles a laugh and grabs them both, pressing a kiss to their temples.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha!” he shouts, and Ianto feels his chest relax a little with relief.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of seconds, Ianto prizes himself away and dashes to a computer.</p><p> </p><p>“The gas is receding across South Wales, Jack.” he says, running a hand through his hair and lets out a audible breath “<em> I think </em> we did it,”</p><p> </p><p>Jack beams at him, Gwen moves back to Tosh’s computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Martha? Martha, can you hear me?” she says urgently “we’ve fired something into the atmosphere, it should reach you within the next few minutes - <em> hold on </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>When Ianto looks back at Jack, the smile has disappeared from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?” Ianto says carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Jack looks at him “They won’t stop. They’ll be changing their strategy.” He starts pressing buttons on his wrist strap and then falls to his knees, fiddling with some buttons on the side of the converter. </p><p> </p><p>It hums again and Jack gets back onto his feet “Someone needs to stop them before they start a war with planet Earth. They’ve still got enough weapons to eradicate this world and any other world in their way,”</p><p> </p><p>“Send that thing up, then.” Gwen says, gesturing to the device “teleport it, or whatever, onto their ship. I don’t know - put it on a delay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that,” Jack says, wincing as he picks up the converter “I have to give them a choice,”</p><p> </p><p>The penny drops.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, <em> you can’t </em>,” Ianto says, stepping forward until he’s standing feet away from Jack “you have no idea if you can survive a blast like that! And even if you do, you’ll be blown into outer space - with no hope of getting back,”</p><p> </p><p>Jack looks at them both solemnly “I know,” </p><p> </p><p>“Then just send it up and stay <em> here </em>,” Gwen insists, her voice wavering a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> have </em>to give them a choice,” he says firmly “it’s what the Doctor would have done,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto shakes his head “Not like this. <em> Please </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Jack lets out a sad, humourless laugh, taking his spare hand (the one not cradling a huge atmospheric converter) and cups Ianto’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You stay safe,” he says, before turning to Gwen “both of you,”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto chokes on a sob as Jack’s hand falls to his side, and Gwen covers her face with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“See you in hell,” Jack says, plastering on a smile, his finger milimetres from confirming his teleport.</p><p> </p><p>When, out of nowhere, Ianto feels the ground disappear beneath his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the three of them are standing on board a ship. Ianto glances around, there’s tens of small Sontarans in full battle gear, when he looks to his left he sees Jack and Gwen, only a few feet away. He lets out a gasp, as he shuffles over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Torchwood!” comes a voice, Ianto spots one Sontaran with no helmet (if he wasn’t so shit scared he might even have the capacity to notice how the alien in front of him resembles a baked potato).</p><p> </p><p>“We have taken the honour of bringing you on board to witness the destruction of your planet!” the Sontaran shouts “If<em> you </em> won’t let us have your world - then neither of us will!”</p><p> </p><p>The converter is still clutched in Jack’s arms, he lets out a cold laugh “Staal! You know what this is?”</p><p> </p><p>Staal nods, his gaze unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>Jack holds his stare “I’ve programmed it to react with Sontaran air. Call this off, otherwise I destroy you, your ship <em> and </em>your soldiers!” </p><p> </p><p>Staal meets Jack’s gaze with determination “Killing your friends? Unlikely, <em> Captain </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Jack stalls, he looks over at Gwen, and then Ianto. They both look lost. There’s no way out, kill or be killed. Jack lowers the weapon to the ground, but keeps the remote in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Staal grins, taking their inaction as defeat “You will be taken to Sontar as prisoners of war. Now - watch Earth burn! Sontar-ha!”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto watches as the whole army begins to chant, he turns his head back to Gwen and Jack. He nods to Gwen, who, in turn, nods back. He swallows and looks at Jack. And nods.</p><p>There’s sadness in Jack’s eyes. Ianto lets out a shaky breath and feels his eyes grow hot. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack smiles weakly and holds out the remote, Gwen puts her hand over his instantly, and then Ianto mere seconds later. <em> Together </em>. A life of enslavement verses the safety of billions; in all of their minds there’s no doubt what the answer is.</p><p> </p><p>Jack looks up at Staal and grins maniacally and bellows “Sontar<em> -ha!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The room lights up in red flames. </p><p> </p><p>The last sensation Ianto feels before death is the blast of heat mixed with ice, like when he used to get in the bath too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>It burns like hell.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A small repair vessel finds Jack’s body in the wreckage of the Sontaran ship, floating in the nothingness. The alien scoops his frozen corpse from the vastness of space. Jack’s body knitting what’s left of itself back together, and slowly regrowing what’s missing. He’s still dead when he’s laid out on the floor, thanks to some small mercy.</p><p> </p><p>The pilot of the vessel scoffs as they put the ship into autopilot. They crouch down, inspecting the rapidly regrowing skin and muscles, carelessly toying with the shreds of mangled clothes, inspecting the damage.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you could be useful,” the alien says, watching the colour visibly return to pallid, ice-latticed skin “very useful indeed,”. </p><p> </p><p>With one last glance, they stalk over to the controls and punch in the coordinates for Sontar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> fin </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really as good as my other work, but I hope it was enjoyable all the same. Why not check out my other TW fics? They're perhaps a bit more polished than this.</p><p>Ta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>